The Real Thing
by buccaneergirl12
Summary: What if Emmett’s love for Rosalie wasn’t real? What if it was just a thing of habit, and he didn’t even know it? And what if he met a werewolf who showed him the real thing?
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Thing**

What if Emmett's love for Rosalie wasn't real? What if it was just a thing of habit, and he didn't even know it? And what if he met a werewolf who showed him the real thing?

Would anyone be interested? If so, contact me!!! I would love to write this story, but if y'all think its stupid there's really no point.


	2. The Vision

**Ok, several requested that I continue the idea so… here goes!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am not Stephenie Meyer, blah, blah.**

**Edward's POV**

"Alice! When?!" I asked frantically.

"I'm not sure…. But soon." Her eyes were still glazed over.

The rest of the family looked at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation. "She saw Jane, from the Volturi. She was here, alone, and we were going to fight her, and then… it went blank." I replayed the vision in my head, searching for detail before it shut off into darkness.

"Wolves?" questioned Esme.

Alice shook her head. "No, not wolves. At least, not _our _wolves. I feel sure of that." She bit her lip, her pixie-like face set into a perplexed frown.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked. Perched on the arm of the couch, she was apathetically looking at her manicured nails. "I mean, how can you tell the difference between one empty place and another?"

"It just feels… different." Once again, Alice trailed off, and her expression went blank. "It changed. We're all there, surrounding Jane… except Emmett." Everyone's attention turned to my big, burly brother.

"What? I don't know!" he said defensively, holding up his big hands.

Esme waved it off. "It's not important," she said. "We need to figure out why Jane is coming. Edward, is she anywhere near?"

Quickly, I scanned the area for the Volturi guard's small mental voice, but I didn't find anything. "Not yet."

Bella spoke up. "How do we know she's coming to do harm?"

"Bella," Jasper said gently, "She's Jane. Of course she is."

"Well, we'll see," countered Carlisle. "But it looks like we're going to have to wait.

________________________________________________________________________

**Alice's POV**

"Wait, so we aren't involved in it?" Jacob asked, confused.

Emmett mumbled, "Apparently, neither am I."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't' think so. The emptiness of the vision… it isn't your pack's emptiness. I'm not even sure that it's any wolves."

"Aw, shoot!" Jacob replied. "Another vampire that I don't get to kill." Renesmee giggled, reaching up and placing her small hand on his dark cheek, conveying one of her visual messages. I watched them quietly, wondering how long it would take before Renesmee was "old" enough to take interest in him in a different way.

Carlisle entered the room, having obviously heard the whole conversation. "So you don't know of any other packs in the area?"

"No, not since-" Jacob cut off, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. "No."

Emmett met my eyes quizzically, and I gave a miniscule shrug. "Not since what?"

Shaking his head, Jacob turned his attention to Renesmee in his lap. "Nothing."

I looked to Carlisle, and he made a gesture, telling me not to worry about it. Once again, I peered into the future, trying to get past the wall of blankness. I banged against it, but it didn't budge. Sighing, I collapsed back onto the couch, defeated.

After a while, Emmett stood up and left the room. Not long after, I had a vision of him running from the house, and Rosalie pouting in the kitchen. I didn't bother asking why; my questions would be answered soon enough.

And they were. Emmett stormed down the stairs, shouting things back into his room so fast I couldn't even understand him. Rose followed, shrieking with equal speed, and then a high "Fine!" was answered by a lower one. After hesitating a moment, Emmett sprinted out the front door, and Rose stomped gracefully into the kitchen.

I stood up to follow her, but then sank back down onto the couch. I saw that she wouldn't answer when I asked her what had happened, so why bother? It was probably just a stupid squabble.

**Ok, a lot of this stuff just popped into my head. I wanted to go farther than this, but Alice kind of took over and made the chapter go a different direction than planned. It will get better, I promise!!!**

**buccaneergirl12**


End file.
